She's My Idol
by Chiisana-Aoi-Hoshi
Summary: She's Reita's best friend, but she has a secret that she'll do anything to keep under wraps. Even hide it from Ue-chan, Mei-chan, and the GazettE. What's going on here? ReitaxOC and UruhaXOC fic.


_**Heyyyyy guysss! :D This is my first full Reita story, and my first time publishing, so I'll try my hardest to update and such~ The OC is who I would like to be, therefore, it's kind of a self-insert fic. Obviously Mei is my best friend in real life~ Right now it's rated T for safety, for language and romance scenes (nothing dirty for now!) Please enjoy and rate me!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything in this story besides my two OCs: Mai and Mei. Everything else belongs to the their respectful owners. GazettE, and PS Company. **_____

**CHAPTER 1**

I stood at the stove in the GazettE's kitchen, preparing food for the band before they came home. I found myself singing softly to Nami Tamaki's "DreamerS" as I cooked the noodles and meat. I had already finished making a chocolate cake and my homemade pudding was in the fridge. Hopefully GazettE would like the meal. I grinned to myself and moved my hips lightly to the music while I cooked.

"Tadaima!" yelled a female voice, followed by five other deeper voices. The GazettE and my best friend Mei were home. "Welcome home~" I answered. "I'm in the kitchen, Dinner is almost ready!" I yelled, and the boys were at the table the second they heard dinner. Mei laughed as she entered the kitchen to help me place the meat and noodles onto plates. I thanked her and we both smiled as we placed the food on the table. Mei scooped herself a smaller serving of noodles and some grilled chicken I had made for her. I took the remaining grilled chicken pieces and placed them on my salad before returning to the table. For a nice touch, I poured a small glass of sake for everyone, but poured a little more in Uruha's glass. He grinned at me, and I took my seat next to Reita at the table. "Itadaki-masu!" we said, and dug into the food.

Everyone loved the meal, much to my pleasure. Mei and I began washing the dishes, before I shooed her away to go play with Ruki. She blushed and nodded, thanking me before rushing off to find her new boyfriend. I continued to wash the dishes, but after a few minutes, there was a tap on my shoulder. It was Kai. "Mai-chan, let me finish those dishes for you, you've done enough for us already." He said. Ah Kai, he was so sweet. "Oh no, you should go relax with the rest of the guys, Kai-kun. You've rehearsed all day, I'm sure you're tired. Plus your hands and wrists must hurt from playing drums. I don't want to put more pressure on you to use them." I said, scrubbing away at a plate. "At least let me dry them for you." He said. "It'll go faster." I smiled and nodded. "Arigatou~" I said, he responded with a grin, his one dimple appearing. We continued a lively conversation until we finished cleaning. I thanked him before shooing him out of the kitchen to get the surprise dessert ready.

I entered the living room to see Aoi and Uruha sitting on one couch, Ruki and Mei sharing a loveseat, Kai sitting in a small plush chair, and Reita sprawled out on the second couch. I giggled before placing plates of chocolate cake on everyone's lap. I skipped Reita and entered the kitchen again to grab another plate with cake and a bowl of pudding. The cake was for me, and I placed the bowl of pudding on Reita's lap. He smiled at me, and everyone thanked me for the pleasant surprise. "Oi, why does only Reita get pudding?" Aoi whined. "Because Aoi, Reita doesn't like sweet things. The frosting on the cake was very sweet, so I didn't think he'd want it, even though he likes cake. And I've noticed Reita keeps his fridge stocked with pudding, so I tried to make him some pudding with less sweetening and sugar." I explained. "You always try harder for Reita-kun, don't you?" Aoi continued. Mei raised her eyebrow in amusement, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips. Reita and I blushed. "S-Shut up, we've just been friends for a long time." I stuttered out. As everyone but the two of us laughed, my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and scowled. It was _**her**_.

_**Alright, sorry it was short~ If my characterprofules aren't up yet, I'll try to get them up with pictures or give a link. Thanks for reading, I'll update soon~ **____** REVIEW LOVEEEESSSS 3**_


End file.
